


No Refunds

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Older Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: Written for Discovered in the Yuletide Spirit 2019
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 10





	No Refunds

"Advent calendars for cats? Bloody hell, Ray!"

"All the rage," Doyle assured him cheerfully. "Just a quid down the market."

"Not to mention that Advent's well past." Bodie prised open the first little door. "It's all dried up." He offered the wizened treat to Castor, who sniffed and backed away.

"Try the 24th," Doyle suggested.

Pollux tasted and retched.

"And your eagle eye never noticed it's three years old. Demand your money back!"

"Want to try for a bit of advent tonight?"

"Eh?"

"Derived from 'adventus', means 'coming'."

"Show-off! All right, you're on. Which door do you want opened first?"


End file.
